


Cheater

by QueenYaoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Centaur, Horseface, M/M, freckled jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYaoi/pseuds/QueenYaoi





	Cheater

Marco smirked as his flustered partner raged at the game. Jean was going on about how there was no way that Marco could beat him, not in combat games like the the one they were playing. He didn't get it, though did he? Marco was too smart for his own good, whereas Jean relies on pure brawn. It's not like it was Marco's intention of letting him win, anyway.

That being said, Marco looking down at the little drive plugged into his controller. It went unnoticed by Jean, which was good, otherwise he may have thrown a fit. Then again, it would have been with good reason. Marco doesn't cheat often. Actually, he /never/ does, but this time Jean pissed him off enough to give him a taste of his own medicine.

So, quickly whipping something up at the shop, he challenged Jean to a game in his free hour. Marco knew he could probably win without something like the chip at his aid, but with it he would win regardless. To put it simple, the one which had the drive plugged into it overrode the other controller's ability to surpass his. So now matter how much Jean tried to beat Marco, he'd never be able to do better than him in the game. Even if he absolutely sucked.

"Damnit!" The blonde yelled as he threw the controller to the side. Marco had won the third and final round with ease. "I don't understand how you can manage to beat me /every/ time!" He looked at Marco with irritation, eyes holding the intense state that he knew so well.

"It was your own fault for thinking you could beat me," Marco shrugged, allowing himself a small, cocky smile. He put the controller down next to him. "We should've bet on the outcome. That way, I would've actually won something through this." The thing is, is that Marco /had/ won something. Self-pride. But Jean didn't know that.

Suddenly, Jean leaned closer, invading Marco's personal space. He liked to do that every so often. "Maybe I'll show you something nice for your win, then, huh?" The common leer appeared upon his face. He always managed to turn things back on Marco, no matter what he did to come out on top. He wanted to give in and let Jean 'show him something nice', but not this time. No. This time, he was going to show him that he couldn't always have his way with him. There had to be boundaries, right?

Marco shook his head. "I think just the feeling of winning is enough for me, Jean." Jean pressed closer after a few seconds, arms coming over Marco... and landing on the controller. 

"Hm?" He plucked the controller from the ground, something catching his eye. Oh, no. "What's this?" He held up the controller in Marco's face, the controller which, idiotically, he forgot to take the chip out of. Realisation as to what had gone on during their game had hit him. "Didn't take you for a cheater, freckles," he said, his smile turning into that of a sneering grin. "But it looks like you're the one that owes me, now."

Shit.


End file.
